


Brain Freeze

by stardropdream



Category: Kobato
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobato has ice cream for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the prompts "brain freeze, surprise, park".

“Oh, oh,” Kobato whimpers and almost drops her ice cream, pressing a hand to her mouth in surprise as she clenches her eyes shut, her face twisting up into a ridiculous expression. 

When she manages to blink them open again, Fujimoto is giving her an endearingly exasperated look. 

“I told you not to eat it too fast,” he says, and reaches out to take her hand, holding it as they walk through the park after his work has finished. 

“I didn’t mean to,” she complains, but happily holds his hand and continues eating her ice cream with her other hand, “I’ve never had ice cream before!” 

He sighs out, making a show to roll his eyes, but he’s smiling affectionately when he squeezes her hand.


End file.
